Licorice Cane
Licorice canes are blockers in some fanons. This blocker replaces Candy Cane Fence in some fanons because they are introduced earlier. CCR In CCR. It is the third type of blocker involving licorice; however, this blocker is indestructible. This blocker looks like a black licorice with white dot at the tip, taking up between two spaces of candy. It is introduced in the episode 63 of CCR, Scrumptious Sea, first appearing at level 921. The red ones, which can be destroyed with up to three hits, are introduced at level 1521. Super Saga They appear in Level 1151. There are four kinds of canes. Notable levels * Level 1151 - First level with canes * Level 1155 - First level with weak canes * Level 1159 - Ingredients into canes. First one to require jelly fish to pass the level. * Level 1160 - First level with red canes C437CCS In C437CCS, licorice canes first appear at Level 721. Candies cannot be switched across them, and they are resistant to special candies, however, candies can enter spaces that licorice canes surround. Red licorice canes are first found at Level 736 and they behave the same as regular licorice canes, except that they take three hits to remove. UCCS This blocker is introduced in Level 406 alongside candy cane fences. Red canes (known as fragile liquorice cane in this fanon) are introduced slightly later in Level 412 alongside candy cane curls. Properties Licorice canes lie down between spaces of candy in either horizontal or vertical. That means they don't take up any spaces unlike other blockers. The licorice canes have several unique properties. They are resistant to special candies and greatly weaken their combinations, especially striped candies and wrapped candies. If a striped candy or wrapped candy hits licorice canes, the candies beyond them are not affected. This can be a serious threat for most levels, especially since they cannot be destroyed. Second, they block the candy flow. That means no candies pass through them. That makes some ingredients levels like level 922 in CCR much harder. However, some licorice canes can spawn new candies. Third, you cannot switch two candies across them. For example in the picture in the right. That makes the level much harder since the best matches like making color bombs (in the picture) are not allowed! However, matches across canes (the arrows with tick) are allowed unlike Candy Cane Fence. Variants Red Licorice Canes In some fanons, there are also weak licorice canes that take up to three hits to destroy. You can make adjacent matches or using special candies to destroy them. If the candies adjacent to the canes are destroyed using wrapped candies, the canes are also degraded by one step. However, this variant cannot spawn new candies unlike the black ones. In CCR, the red licorice canes are introduced in Level 1521. Blue Licorice Canes Super Saga also has the blue ones which requires special candies to be removed. Gallery LicoriceCane Vertical.png|Vertical licorice cane (bottom tip) LicoriceCane Vertical 2.png|Vertical licorice cane (top tip) LicoriceCane Horizontal.png|Horizontal licorice cane (right tip) LicoriceCane Horizontal 2.png|Horizontal licorice cane (left tip) Licorice Cane Red Horizontal 1 Stage 1.png|Horizontal red licorice cane stage 1 (right tip) Licorice Cane Red Horizontal 2 Stage 1.png|Horizontal red licorice cane stage 1 (left tip) Licorice Cane Red Vertical 1 Stage 1.png|Vertical red licorice cane stage 1 (right tip) Licorice Cane Red Vertical 2 Stage 1.png|Vertical red licorice cane stage 1 (left tip) Licorice Cane Red Horizontal 1 Stage 2.png|Horizontal red licorice cane stage 2 (right tip) Licorice Cane Red Horizontal 2 Stage 2.png|Horizontal red licorice cane stage 2 (left tip) Licorice Cane Red Vertical 1 Stage 2.png|Vertical red licorice cane stage 2 (right tip) Licorice Cane Red Vertical 2 Stage 2.png|Vertical red licorice cane stage 2 (left tip) Licorice Cane Red Horizontal 1 Stage 3.png|Horizontal red licorice cane stage 3 (right tip) Licorice Cane Red Horizontal 2 Stage 3.png|Horizontal red licorice cane stage 3 (left tip) Licorice Cane Red Vertical 1 Stage 3.png|Vertical red licorice cane stage 3 (right tip) Licorice Cane Red Vertical 2 Stage 3.png|Vertical red licorice cane stage 3 (left tip) CCR Level 921.png|First level with licorice canes in CCR. CCR Level 1521.png|First level with red licorice canes in CCR. Category:Blockers Category:Elements in CCR Category:Blockers in CCR Category:Fanon Elements Category:Indestructible blockers Category:One-hit blockers Category:Two-hit blockers Category:Three-hit blockers Category:Immovable blockers Category:Special candies' resistance blockers